Wii are having fun
by Amu Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are using the Wii and hilarity ensues with the motes and them getting into an interesting situation, which neither of them had expected.


Another one shot instead of working on NNT….. *sigh*

Oh, well…. At least I'm writing something…

The four quick knocks on the door surprised Amu, causing her to fall off of her bed and onto the floor. Cursing rather loudly, she walked over to her front door and opened it to see Ikuto on the other side.

"Glad you could make it, what did you do, take a turtle to get here?"

Rolling her eyes, she let the extremely late 23 year old into her small apartment. Her apartment was so small that her bed had to double as the couch whenever she had friends over, like today.

"Well, I can't help it if I've not trained him to run."

Ikuto walked into the "living room" and carelessly flung himself onto the bed. He stretched out as much as he possibly could, taking up the entire bed.

"And it's not like you can say much, miss fall off of the bed."

"I wasn't expecting you to knock right then!"

"Sure you weren't….. bet you looked really good laying there in that skirt you've got on…"

Muttering under her breath about perverted cat eared cosplaying guys, Amu went over to the flat screen and turned it on. She opened the cabinet below the flat screen and got out her black Wii and all of the appropriate accessories.

"Just help me set this up."

Reluctantly Ikuto got up and grabbed Mario Kart from the cabinet that contained all of Amu's games and DVD's. He stopped when one of the DVD's caught his attention.

"Do you really own every season of Sailor Moon?"

He waived one of her many Sailor Moon DVD's in front of her face, taunting her with it. Amu quickly turned around and tried to grab it from him, but Ikuto simply held it just out of her reach.

"Hey! Sometimes I just like watching a teenage girl save the world, ok? So sue me if I like it."

Still keeping the DVD out of Amu's reach, Ikuto went into the small kitchen area to make some popcorn. Setting down the DVD, he opened one of the upper cabinets, got out the popcorn popper and grabbed the popcorn from the freezer. After popping the popcorn, putting butter and salt on it, he brought it into the living room.

"Why'd you make that? We can't eat it and use the Wii motes, we'll get them all buttery!"

Ignoring her comment, he grabbed a giant handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. He then attempted to pick up his mote, but Amu quickly whisked it out of his reach.

"Dwon't wporry, Stwrawburey, I'll kepp my hads klween."

"Ikuto! That's disgusting!"

Ikuto then opened his mouth, which caused Amu to look away, further disgusted. Picking up a handful of popcorn, he threw it at Amu. She squeaked and grabbed a handful to throw back. Ikuto smirked as the popcorn hit his chest.

"That may be true, but you still love me anyways."

"I do not, perverted cat! Who could love someone that torments others with popcorn?"

"You."

Sighing, Amu went back to setting up the Wii. Ikuto sat down on the bed and began to eat the popcorn as he waited. Ikuto looked around the room impatiently. When he returned his gze to Amu, he stared. Amu had bent over to smack the Wii and soon, thoughts began to fill his head that Amu would surely injure him for if she knew.

Looking to his left, he saw the half eaten bowl of popcorn. Grinning evilly to himself, he took a large handful of popcorn, crept up behind Amu and stuffed it down the back of her shirt. Quickly straightening up, she franticly tried to remove the buttery popcorn. Turning around slowly, Amu looked up at Ikuto with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"This means war!"

Suddenly Amu grabbed the closest thing, a Wii mote, and chucked it at Ikuto. He steeped to the side and it harmlessly landed on the bed. For about twenty minutes, the two threw popcorn and just about anything else they could find at each other. They dodged and ducked, hid behind the counter and even tried to hide under the bed. (but as it turns out, Ikuto is just too "Fluffy" to fit under Amu's bed) The two laughed, shouted and generally had a good time.

Soon, the entire apartment was covered with pillows, books, covers, plushies, coats, popcorn and many other objects.

Tired from all of their antics, Amu and Ikuto both laid on her bed, catching their breath. Turning to smile at the girl he couldn't help but love, Ikuto noticed the Wii mote that Amu had thrown at him. Groaning, he sat up and looked to see where Mario Kart had ended up.

"What are you doing, Ikuto?"

"I'm going to put Mario Kart in, since that is the reason why I'm here."

As Ikuto began to walk towards where Mario Kart lay half hidden beneath a bright pink cheerleading pom-pom, he tripped over Amu's foot and fell onto her. It wasn't until he heard her gasp that it really registered the position they were in. His body was flush against hers, his arms were on either side of her head and his face was only a couple of inches above hers. They both blushed, each for a different reason, at their current situation.

"I-Ikuto?"

He gulped. Amu was looking up at him through her eyelashes and it was really sexy. Ikuto was trying so hard to not follow his instinct and kiss her senseless. He didn't want to scare her with the depth of his love. If that happened, he might not get to see her at all and that would drive him crazy. Tearing his gaze from her lips, Ikuto looked into Amu's eyes.

"Yes?"

His voice came out in a hoarse whisper that washed over Amu and made her shiver. Even though she said otherwise, she was hypersensitive to Ikuto whenever he was around. Everything he did she noticed; if he moved her eyes were drawn to him, if he spoke she would always hear his voice above the rest and whenever she sat next to him, his natural scent would permeate the air.

Amu knew that she loved Ikuto, but he did almost nothing but tease her. She worried that because he teased her, all he saw her was as a friend. The times when he didn't tease her, she cherished. Those were the times where she felt like he cared for her as more than a friend. But she still couldn't bring herself to tell him. The last time that she had confessed her feelings, her heart had been broken and she did not want to ever experience that kind of pain again.

But when he'd accidentally fallen, his close proximity, combined with the position they were in, was beginning to cloud her mind. It was making her want to kiss him, more than she had ever before and the way he had been openly staring at her lips wasn't helping any. Deciding to take a chance, Amu finally answered.

"Kiss me."

Ikuto wasted no time in complying. His lips ghosted over hers, even that little touch electrifying him. He knew, from the many dreams he'd had about Amu, that kissing her would be heaven. Though the majority of these dreams went far beyond just kissing, the part he would remember the most vividly was when they would be kissing. His instincts told him to kiss her thoroughly, but he ignored them. The last thing Ikuto wanted to do was ruin this opportunity.

Unthinkingly, Amu's hands went around Ikuto's middle and slid up his back to keep him from moving away. She kissed him back, loosing herself completely. His lips were strong, yet gentle and they held her prisoner. Nothing could make her want to leave this sweet prison and it's extremely hot warden. It was then that Amu knew she could never love anyone other than Ikuto. A few moments later Ikuto drew back slightly and Amu opened her eyes.

His eyes were shining with something that she couldn't quite place. Amu knew that it made her feel safe and happy and that she always wanted to feel that way. Ikuto rested his forehead against hers, doing nothing but look into her eyes, as if he was trying to convey something.

Wanting to feel his lips on hers again, Amu leaned up slightly and kissed him. She was more demanding this time, moving her lips firmly against his. Ikuto hadn't pulled away and it gave her hope that maybe he really did love her. Amu hoped that by her kisses, she could tell him how she really felt, rather than telling him.

Slowly Amu felt Ikuto roll them over so that she was laying ontop instead of being trapped beneath him. Pulling away to rest her head on his chest, she was stopped by Ikuto.

"Amu…."

She quickly looked up, his tone making her worry that she had done the wrong thing. Instantly scenarios of how he might reject her began to play out in her mind. Fear began to take hold of her heart as Ikuto looked away from her.

"I…."

Her heart gave a painful lurch. She should have known that no one she loves would ever return her feelings. Sorrow was beginning to fill her up, threatening to take over completely, but she kept it at bay. 'I'll only let myself cry after he tells me that he loves someone else.'

Ikuto didn't know how to explain. A simple "I love you" could not convey the truth and he wanted Amu to know the truth. All of his doubts and worries about revealing his love for her had evaporated when she'd leaned up to kiss him a second time. 'If I can't tell her… I'll show her instead."

Looking up at Amu, he did not notice the change in her disposition. Instead, Ikuto had kissed her, pouring all of his feelings and love for Amu into it, hoping that it would better explain that words ever could. His hands held her head in place as he spoke through his actions. He noticed that Amu was not kissing him back and he pulled away a little.

Amu was not looking at him, but everywhere, anywhere else. At a loss as to why she would be behaving like this, Ikuto reached up and gently made her look at him. In her eyes he saw worry and sadness. Finally Ikuto decided that he was filing at getting his message across through his actions.

"I…I love you, Amu."

He noticed how her eyes became huge in shock.

"With those words, Amu, comes my life."

Tears of joy slowly began to make their way down Amu's face. Burying her face into his chest, Amu hugged him tightly. 'He loves me! Not my Chara Changes, but me!'

Up until now, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Yoru had been playing in the room that Amu had given her four charas. When they had heard "I love you", they all flew into the living room to see what had finally made him tell Amu. (All of the charas knew Amu and Ikuto were in love with each other and that they would never tell the other.)

By the time they had flown from their room to the living room, Amu and Ikuto had resumed kissing each other and al of the charas blushed at the sight. As Yoru was watching Amu and Ikuto, Miki flew up behind him. Making sure that none of the other charas had seen what she was doing, Miki leaned in and whispered in Yoru's ear"

"I love you."

Yoru jumped slightly, as much as you can when floating in mid air, surprised. After staring at Miki for a while, he managed to snap out of it and tackled Miki into a hug.

"I love you too, Miki-Nya!

Amu and Ikuto never really got to play Mario Kart, but some how, I don't think either of them really cared.

So, How'd you like it? I loved it, but then again, I'm the author, I should love it.

Review if you feel it! (though, I gotta admit, I really like it when people review…)


End file.
